


A Once and Future Fling

by Lawfuless



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidental Plot, Apocalypse, Future Fic, Jealousy, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawfuless/pseuds/Lawfuless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a particular trip to the future, the Waverider crew find themselves in a destroyed Central City, with a certain member apparently leading some of the last humans in a struggle to survive the end of days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Once and Future Fling

**Author's Note:**

> I only own the idea.  
> I was totally just shipping this for the sake of trying it out. I didn't expect to actually like it, let alone make a legitimate plot for it. So yeah. I liked it, I hope you do too. Enjoy!  
> And for those interested in Mini-Fridge, it's by the end.

A different future awaited them the next time they checked. It was empty. A world nearly devoid of life, and yet everything seemed nearly perfect, in a perpetual state of disuse. Store windows remained unshattered despite the lack of people. Bodies lay in the street, but most were old, having fallen where they stood a while back. Dead leaves speckled the roads, blown around from winds with nothing to stop or remove them. There was a permeating scent of death that lingered in the air, and it made the group wonder how many had died. How long had it been? What happened?

"Keep your eyes open. Split into pairs." Rip ordered, and they split off. Sarah stayed with Rip, setting off to the North. Stein and Jax headed towards S.T.A.R Labs to see what they could glean from the computers there, or salvage anything for parts to be used to repair the Waverider. Mick escorted Kendra, wanting to ask her some questions, which had been a minor shock. They set off towards the opposite direction of Firestorm. Ray and Leonard decided to go an explore the area by the ship, making sure it was safe (With Leonard making sure any found money was put into better hands, of course). Eventually they paused when they heard something. Creeping silently forwards, Leonard waved Ray back as he approached a nearby alleyway. They both were slightly concerned when they heard low moaning, thinking it was from a zombie, or something else. Instead... was quite a different sight.

A somewhat ragged man was pushing another against a wall, biting at his neck, almost hard enough to draw blood. Though they went to make a move to help the other, a rather low-pitched groan was wrenched from the throat of the smaller who leaned back against the wall. "Ah, not here-- someone could see." A voice eerily similar to Ray's stated, and as he pulled back, they could see it was indeed The Atom. The strange thing was that he was there in the first place. They assumed like White Canary, they couldn't meet their future selves. The Future Palmer led the lady away, leaving them to their own thoughts. For a whole moment.

A figure showed up behind them. "Ray? I thought you said you'd do the store searching- O-oh, you.... With Len.... Must be busy." The man who suddenly popped up looked flustered after that statement. The blond was rather tall, around Ray's height. Six foot four, striking blue eyes hiding behind a pair of spectacles that somehow added to his appearance. He was lean, as well as evidently fit under the somewhat tattered coal-coloured dress shirt and midnight slacks. He tilted his head at their confused look. "Unless you're.... not?" he asked, looking them over.

"Ah, we were just going over what happened. Trying to figure out what to do next." Ray covered smoothly, smiling at the other. "We're not busy, so if you need anything...?" He asked cautiously, double checking. This got a lip bite and evident thoughtful pause of consideration.

The man sighed. "Well, if you meant the food ratios, that was my fault. I didn't account for anyone taking extra. But if you meant this whole situation... I mean, it was like a repeat of the particle accelerator explosion except.... So much worse. The infection has certainly wiped out the other continents. We're not sure who created it, but it happened, with the only one unaffected being you, Mister Palmer. A Genetic thing, we assumed. I would probably suggest dropping by S.T.A.R Labs if you want to try and find anything about the disease, but, erm, beyond that... I can't suggest much besides maybe moving on to another city soon. The food supplies are getting low again."

Ray and Len shared a look. Something like the explosion? Which meant it was probably the Flash and team messing around again. They both heard about the Earth Two thing. And considering there had been mentions in the papers about someone who looked like the fellow with them, who saved people, who happened to have super speed... This was probably a human counterpart to either the Earth One, or the Earth Two speedster. Slowly, Ray nodded. "I suppose we'll have to do that then. Maybe pick up a few things. Perhaps we could work on that might work on dispelling whatever is causing this? Make it so the group doesn't have to worry?" He suggested. "Uh, Len and I could go now." he offered.

"Of course, that's your choice. Um, well, I could probably help you get in there. It's collapsed, from what I know. Besides, it's probably for the best someone else go with you. Then one of us could get the others if things go wrong." The man suggested. Warily, Snart agreed, gesturing for him to lead the way. The blond did so with a faint smile, only back-tracking for a moment to grab a satchel from against a wall, shouldering it and slipping into a nearby alleyway to escort them.

For awhile, they followed. When they got there, the man stepped to the side to let Leonard at the door, apparently unfazed by their weapons and usages. Once the frozen door shattered, Captain Cold went to go ahead, but Ray took his arm, leaning in close. "Our friends might be in there. We don't know who all is apart of this group. Make sure they're not, or if they are that we don't get close to them." he murmured. Len nodded, going ahead. "Snart's going to check ahead to make sure there's nothing preventing us from going farther in. Besides, someone else might have survived in here."

The man, thankfully nodded. Then he cleared his throat. "About... The schedule. I, er, know you'd rather not hold back, and I've avoided the past two slots, but... It's not personal. I wanted you to know. I've never really understood sex as casual. Even if it's necessary. And I don't want to be intimate. So..." he paused, gesturing between them. "It's just me, not... this. I'd rather not die, but... I hope you can understand." He tugged at his collar. "And... If you have free time, I.... won't set up anything important." he lightly patted his shoulder, cheeks red. Then he nodded to where the other was returning, thankful for a distraction.

"It's clear. Just found a bird, but it flew off with whatever it needed." With the side glance to Ray, who understood, he led the way further in. He brought them to the cortex, heading to the computers. To their surprise, they powered up without much issue. "Must have a back-up generator." He mumbled, then went to check out the shattered display. A fallen debris, of which was only part of the many scattered about the room- apparently whatever happened was just as destructive as the last two events at the labs-, had broken the glass, leaving the helm to be coated in dust from disuse. Using the computer, they found a simulation was still running, and played it from the beginning.

The man, Palmer, and Cold watched as the main screens showed a sort of device opening up a hole. That was it. But they could tell it was something more. In the notes Ray found on the desk, he realized what had happened in the simulation, as well as real life. "They had previously closed the last portal to the other Earth they were talking about. And then they tried to open it again. Whatever was expelled from the portal they opened... It must have been what did this." he rubbed his jaw. "We'll have to find this device. Maybe see if the portal is still open?" Without much waiting, he began to look around.

Discreetly, Len got into the files to try and find out who their companion was. Surprisingly, there was research notes made by the supposedly late Doctor Snow. Apparently the speedster who wore the helm and looked like their new friend was called Jay Garrick. His apparent Earth One counterpart was a Hunter Zolomon. Bounced between families until settling with the Zolomons. He apparently worked at the library, as well as bookshops. Len decided to properly look, but stopped soon, feeling off.

Hunter, as he was now known, also looked uncomfortable to be there. The only one not really uneasy was The Atom, who quickly searched the rest of the facility before shaking his head. "Nothing." Seeing the obvious glances the two shot the door, the inventor frowned. "The virus must be most concentrated here. Shit, we need to get out of here." He led them out. Leonard seemed alright, but the taller of the sickly two stumbled, and looked very unwell. Ghastly, even.

"Perhaps you should help Hunter out. I'll go let the group know what happened." Seemingly interested in other things, Captain Cold made like snow in summer and vanished quite quickly. Putting it off as him being uncomfortable, Ray made a sound of encouragement, even though he wouldn't hear it. At least now he knew the other's name. Hunter, huh? Interesting.

A slender hand took his, squeezing it. "R-remember the earlier conversation...? I, uh, think now might be better than later." Pained blue looked into gentle brown, which softened further in sympathy. "...Please." The last was barely a whisper, but it was enough. He had to do this. Had to save his life. He half dragged the other to a nearby building- a small but cozy home- and lead him to a bedroom. It was an incredibly strange idea, the whole sex deal, but if it had worked for as long as Hunter was suggesting then it must be serious. Still, even as he pushed him onto the bed, stripping free of his suit, he had to ask.

"Do you have any preferences...?" He trailed off. The other shook his head, slipping off his pants and shirt, revealing a somewhat scarred but evidently fit form. Probably from running, climbing... other various activities necessary for survival. He was thin. A bit too much so to be healthy in normal standards, and there was a pallor to him that the disease had wrought, but otherwise he looked quite well. Certainly not bad on the eyes. He also was a bit more than average, if the brunette were honest. He spread his legs, blush not only scattering over his face, but leaving a smattering upon his chest, shoulders, and neck. His ears practically lit up.

Slipping free of his clothes, deciding to play it safe and take his underwear off with his pants, just because it seemed to make sense they wouldn't wear any. He probably did this kind of thing often, the other him. He slipped into the opening for him, checking on Hunter, who simply nodded. Not one for foreplay, he assumed, he took it a bit slowly as he pushed in, not wanting to hurt him. It took a few minutes to get in all the way and by using a hand to stroke the blond's member, he was able to get him to relax so he could make a few little thrusts. Finding the one spot that had the librarian arching up, he faintly smiled, aiming for that section.

Ray's issue wasn't that this was a man. He had experimented and decided upon bisexuality. No, his issue was that he didn't know what to do with his mouth. As strange a thing as it was, it was an important thing to him. Usually, he might try a bit of dirty talk- which, considering the blush, wouldn't be the best move... He seemed embarrassed enough as it was-, maybe kiss his partner- after the intimacy chat, that would seem insensitive-, or he would try to pleasure them. Which he supposed was the best and only real option. He had to bend a bit, but he managed to lap at a nipple, the flesh coming to a slight point at the attention. Then he drew back a bit to blow, slowing his thrusts. That seemed to drive him nuts as he thrashed a bit in the sheets, gasping and trying to hold onto a fistful of fabric as a lifeline.

Taking pleasure with the slow unraveling of the somewhat stoic companion of his, Ray made sure that it was about him being comfortable. And only then did he allow himself a bit of slack. Which came to the sudden realization he wasn't going to last much longer, and neither was the blond beneath him if his breathy moans were anything to say about that. To his surprise, he was pulled up and a bit back so the other could press his lips to his. The kiss was desperate. One of someone needing to let go of the pent up emotions lingering within. That sent him over the edge, and brought Hunter soon after.

Laying in the bed, he worked up recovery while the blond stared at at ceiling, looking better already. "Thank you." The other murmured, soon getting up to get dressed. He didn't seem interested in looking at Palmer any time soon. But eventually relented, apparently having something else on his mind. "I don't think I'd ever envy you. Having to save the world in this manner. The weight of everything on your shoulders..." He shook his head, then headed downstairs.

Ray took a bit of time to get up and dressed, but when he came downstairs, he regretted taking the extra few minutes. Hunter was on the ground, bleeding from quite a few wounds. Leonard was pointing his gun at him. "Care to explain, or should I just freeze you anyways?" He glanced to Ray, eyes narrowing further. His finger twitched on the trigger, but luckily didn't pull it quite yet. Instead, he gestured with it, planning to get him to explain.... whatever it was he had to explain. "Because from what you said to us, you were ill. Infected. So..."

The blond's gaze flickered between them. Then his eyes widened. "You-- You're not... I should have guessed. You usually hold less favoritism. Suggest doing things as a group instead of slinking off... You're not the Ray Palmer I know. Or the Leonard Snart. Who are you? A-and why do you look like them?" he demanded, scrambling up to his feet.

Busted. Looking to the villain, he cleared his throat, then began, very calmly. "We're from the past. We were trying to save the future. Stop something bad from happening. This, and many other things. But we are indeed Ray and Leonard. I promise you. You said it yourself, I'm the cure, and you're fine. Also, Len, don't be jealous. We would have had a much bigger mess on out hands if we would have tried to get him to future me. This was the easiest way." he gently pushed on the barrel so it lowered. "We needed to get some parts from here so we could repair our ship. Then we planned to leave."

Shoulders falling, Hunter looked hurt but there was nothing to do about it, head bowing before faintly nodding in acknowledgement. "I see." Were the words that slipped free from a clenched jaw. Fists tight at his side, no doubt feeling used, he headed out as quickly as he could manage to without straight out running.

"What the hell, Leonard? Why did you get so aggressive with him? You just lost us our help. And this is solely your fault!" He pushed at his chest. "Honestly, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous. But you only care about money, so there's not much basis for that hypothesis." He headed to the door, trying to see if he could spot Hunter. Unfortunately, he was just as stealthy at leaving as he was at showing up. Gone, without a trace. He turned back to tell Snart off, then paused. Cold's shoulders were slumped, mouth in a firm line.

Snart pushed past him, heading towards the ship. All the way there, and even when they were on the ship, they mostly avoided each other until they were forced together on perimeter duty. Finally, Len spoke up to him. "Look, I don't like the idea of someone else putting their hands on you, alright? So I got jealous. It's not as though you haven't done the same about something. Besides, I have things besides money I care about. They're just few and far between." He stated, coldly. How fitting. "I screwed up, I'll admit that. But you shouldn't have let yourself get close."

"Maybe if he hadn't, I'd still have a place to be." And from the shadows came the by now familiar face of Hunter. The blond looked downtrodden. His pants were covered in muck, and he looked sickly once more. "They moved on without me, because they thought I dropped dead. And now, I have nowhere."

Ray winced. He hadn't meant to cause so many problems. It was one thing to deal with Captain Cold when he was upset, and also possibly confessing to having feelings for him. But now here was the man who he'd betrayed, abandoned, and took the home from. His chance of survival had dropped to a zero, unless they could find the group. Considering they didn't know there was anyone alive in the first place, they doubted they'd be able to find the group any time soon. The warning hadn't even gone off when Hunter popped up. Which wasn't saying too much, as the ship was being repaired. That was why they were out there in the first place.

Slowly taking in, then letting out a deep breath, he decided to address the main issue. "You do have somewhere... Here. I made this mess, so I'll clean it up. I'm sorry we deceived you-- that _I_ deceived you. That I betrayed you, and caused you to get left behind. ...It's my fault. And I'm sorry, I am, but I can't make it better. I can only help you find another way. And Snart... I'm sorry about what I said. I was upset at myself, and I said those things out of spite. That doesn't make it better, I know, and I take responsibility for my words. It was wrong of me to say what I did. But you are right. I got too close, and I hurt two people who I care about. Even if one of them I haven't known for very long. I'm sorry, and I want to make things right with both of you somehow... You don't have to forgive me--"

Hunter shook his head, cutting the hero off. "I forgive you... and it's not as though you're the only one at fault. I had my suspicions, and I knew there was at least another Earth. So.... There's that. But I belong here, in this time and place. I'm not sure I should go with you. I mean, I don't want to end up like the others.... Dead... but I wouldn't be of much help. From what I heard, your mission... It's to kill Savage. And I doubt I'm physically able to keep up with all of you. At best, I might be able to tell you where he might be."

Len sent Zolomon a look. "If you can tell us where he could be, that puts us ahead by a hell of a lot. That alone could make you worthwhile enough to bring along. ...And yeah, I forgive you as well, boy scout. And I lost my cool there, blondie, sorry about the whole punching you thing. But I'd rather if someone key me in next time there's a virus only stopped by sex." It seemed almost difficult for Cold to admit what he had, so Ray didn't comment on it, slowly nodding. "So... Let's go key in Rip and see about repairs, shall we?"

The trio headed onto the ship, Hunter cringing a bit as he tracked a bit of mud up. Leonard waved him off, assuring him it would be cleaned eventually if he didn't. They headed towards the helm, and slowly he became a bit less tense, looking around with a bit of awe. "You never mentioned how large it is." He murmured, then looked to the gathering. They seemed to be talking about repairs and how they were just about done, but it trailed off when they saw him. He shuffled a bit awkwardly, looking to the hero, then the villain for moral support before clearing his throat. "Erm, h-hello. I'm Hunter. Zolomon. Ray said you could use some help finding Vandal Savage, and I... Well, I know where he has been in several centuries... Where and when."

The Brit turned on them, looking rather annoyed, but Snart slipped in his own words before he could start yelling. "Hunt here said he could find Savage, and due to what happened here, he either needs to stick around Ray until we find out what's wrong or he dies. Besides, we kinda owe it to him." He input.

"Well, we said we'd try to save everyone we could." Sara pointed out. "And a one-up on Savage? I'm down." A more or less unanimous decision happened, and the Captain of the Waverider found himself outvoted. So, begrudgingly, he allowed Hunter to stay, but stated that he would be bunked with Ray and was to stay out of things.... And also to clean up after himself. Which drew more heat to the tall man's cheeks as he nodded quickly, flushing a bit in embarrassment. He quickly headed off to find cleaning supplies, adjusting his bag.

"Just so you know, you may want to stay in my room for tonight. It's the third one on the right. Have Stein or someone show you. ...It's just for the best if you want to get any rest." Len warned him when he came over with a mop, tossing it over to the man who deftly caught it and twirled it before getting to cleaning up. He didn't reply, but nodded, understanding as he tried to contain the reaction to blush at the words.

Dragging Ray away to his room, he shut the door. "You know, I think we might want to have a chat. Particularly one about what we were discussing earlier... Ring any bells?" He asked, stalking towards the inventor who's eyes widened and he swallowed. Smirking, the parka-wearing villain herded him to the bed and pushed him onto it. Taking off his suit with his help, Len smirked down at him. "I suppose until we find a cure, I'll have to get used to sharing. But I am prone to some fits of jealousy... So be careful." A faint hum accompanied his words as the other agreed to his demands.

Undressing and folding Palmer's knees to his chest, he gave him a quick prep before pushing in. He could see the wince, but kissed him, his jaw, down to his throat to bite and nip at the flesh there, marking him. Only one other person would probably see it, which was the only person he needed to see it. He continued until he felt Ray completely relax. Then he began properly thrusting. He decided to tilt his head up to Ray's ear. "You know, I don't think picturing this could be as good as actually doing it. I wonder, did Hunter do this to you? Spread you open? Fuck you? ...Nah, I bet he's too vanilla. I bet he just blew you. Or maybe you blew him. Hell, maybe you got to top. But I doubt he'd be man enough for this. Mhm, plus, you're still pretty damn tight." Ray groaned at those words, shuddering a bit as he pulled him over to his mouth to kiss him. To shut him up.

Len took the opportunity to draw it out as long as he could, slowing his pace, constantly building up only to stop. He drove his newfound lover wild with the pace, and the words rumbled in his ears. By the time he finally relented and let him finish, pulling out to cum on his chest with a smirk, it was about time for repairs to be done. So Len cleaned them up and then went with him to the main part of the ship.

The others were already strapped in as the ship was readying to leave, Hunter having taken Carter's seat and was holding Kendra's hand, looking better. Probably showered, got new clothes, maybe even a proper meal. He looked ill, though. More at the sudden movement of the ship than they needed to worry about. As they headed off into the time stream, Leonard looked to brunette beside him, wondering how he ended up with such a score. Ray, in turn, was looking to Zolomon. He looked as though he was contemplating if what they did was right. "He's fine." Len assured him quietly.

As though understanding the conversation behind him, Rip glanced back to the others. "So, where to, Mister Zolomon?"

"To June Twenty-eighth, nineteen-fourteen. The day of the murder of Archduke Franz Ferdinand, Crown Prince of Austria. The leading cause of World War One. The Great War. There, in Sarajevo, will we find Savage and there we have the best chance at ending him once and for all." His glasses glinted in the light, giving him a much more serious look.

"Then there we will go... There we will stop Savage, once and for all."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it. I tried. Still think it could have ended better, but considering it was literally a smut that accidentally got plot, I think this was satisfying enough. Hope you liked it, and thanks for reading. Feel free to let me know if I should write more of this, more of these pairings, or if I should honest to god stop.


End file.
